True love found
by Pinkside
Summary: Here I am once again. So this is my second Story. Hope you guys enjoy it.


**True Love found**

**Isabella's POV**

Oh my gosh. What should I wear? Only 3 Hours left then Phineas and unfortunately Ferb pick me up for our Dance evening. Don't understand me wrong I like Ferb. He is one of my best friends. I just wish I can be sometimes alone with Phineas.

Ahh Phineas only his name send me to seventh Heaven. Now we are finish with school and already at college. In all these Years I don't found the courage to tell him how I feel, but I know I must act. It has a good point the he is still oblivious I do not know whether he would otherwise have. I still wish he would notice me. This evening could be a good start for it.

Well, Isabella went to her closet to pick out something suitable. Her final result was a, dark jeans and a sexy, pink top to her pink ballet shoes. Isabella made her hair curly so that it looked not too boring.

That's great. I'm ready earlier than I thought.  
Suddenly she heard her phone ringing. An all too familiar ring tone.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doing?"

"I was just wondering if you wanna join us to watch a movie before we go"

"Yes, of course!"

"Ok. See you then!"

With that they hung up.

As if I would have guessed such a thing already. Oh great and I'm so nervous again.  
Ok, Isabella. It will work. She made one last look in the mirror.  
Isabella made after 10 minutes her way to the Flynn-Fletcher brothers.

" Hello Phineas and Ferb!"

"Hey Isabella!"

**Phineas****POV**

wow just wow. She is so sexy.  
Let's see how the evening goes. As long as I do not know if she likes me or not I will not act. Our friendship is too important. I do not know how I could live without her.

"So what movie you wanted to watch?"

"We were thinking of 50 First Dates!"

"Nice choice"  
**  
****No one****'s ****POV**

Now, the three young adults were sitting on the couch. Isabella left, Phineas in the middle and Ferb right. They started the DVD player and watched the movie.

Isabella could not really concentrate on the film. So close to being Phineas was simply nice. From the corner of her eye she watched him. He seemed not to be able to concentrate.

**Isabella****'s ****POV**

He watched me and he blushed just now? Why?  
Can it be that he has more interest in me?

Ok I have to test out the day. Isabella let go on anything. Just turn you attention to the movie again.

**No one****'s ****POV**

During the film, this was stopped and no further.  
"Oh no, what's that?" asked Phineas  
Ferb took the DVD from the player and saw scratches on it.  
"Well, you can't now do anything. This film is no longer usable."  
Ferb said.  
Growing with the approach Ferb talked more and more.  
It was probably because the women love his British accent and well Ferb loves the women.

**Phineas' POV  
**

"Great. Now I cannot sleep the night because I do not know how the movie ends.

"You'll survive!" Isabella smiled.

Well, with you by my side would be even feasible. Oh dear Isabella, if only I could say to you what I feel. That would be really great if you would feel the same.

"So what's now?"

"Well". relented Ferb. "We could something eat before we go dance."

"Hmmm fine with me and you ,Izzy?"

"Sounds good to me" replied Isabella.

**No one's POV**

Phineas thus brought the car and all get on. Ferb was faster and was sitting on the backseat. Well, that Isabella could sit up in front next to Phineas.  
Before the two had noticed what Ferb mean by this it was too late.  
Both blushed on the spot. Both not in a position to look into each other's eyes.

Ferb thought ..._this is__most definitely__a good start._

He the brother of Phineas and very good friend of Isabella , knows how both fell for each other. And it's time for them to become a couple.

Phineas started the Car and the three young People made their way to the next Pizza Parlor.

Once there, the three sat down and ordered their pizzas. The waiter brought the food and they ate.  
They are laughing and joking around and enjoy the time. In between Phineas glanced to Isabella . He thought about how beautiful she is.

After they have eaten and paid for it, they now went to the dance club.

**In the Club...**

"Hey Izzy. What drink do you want?" said Phineas.

"A Coke, please!" said Isabella.

Phineas and Ferb went to the counter and order the drinks.

"Are you going tonight to try to approach you to Isabella?" Ferb said.

"I will try. Oh man brother. Look at her, she is depriving breathless!" said Phineas.

"I know. I've seen just you looks when we're eat." replied Ferb.

"Was it that obvious?" Phineas smiled shyly.

"Oh Gosh. Do you think she has noticed that too?"

"Don't you care about !" Ferb said.

**Ferb****'s ****POV**

Ensure no brother, she was so busy not to blush she did not get notice. Who I seen there ...Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Perfect.  
Is the time I spend a little time with her and let the two lovebirds alone.

**No one's POV**

And thus the green-haired young man disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey Ferb. I know what I. .. ummm Ferb?"

Where is Ferb now? Phineas thought.

**Isabella****'s ****POV**

Oh my gosh I think he was staring at me at the Pizza Parlor the whole time.  
Perhaps he noticed me anyway more than just his best friend. First at the movie and then at the eating. I think it cannot go better for now.  
Oh there he comes ... alone?

"Hey, where is Ferb?"

"I don't know first he was next to me and in the next second he was gone." replied Phineas

" OH I see him ,look Phin!"

"Ok, Vanessa Doofenschmirtz. Today we don't see him longer again." said the red head.

"That would only you and me tonight!" he added.

Yay it can be better .Tonight _**alone**_ with him.

**No one's POV**

This Night was awesome for both of them. They danced, laughed, spoke about everything and yes, they we're flirting the whole time.

"Hey Phin, Watcha Doing? asked Isabella in a very flirtatious tone.

"All in all, I enjoy spending time with the most incredible woman on earth!" answered Phineas shyly.

Of course both blushed at this statement. The situation was also not gone unnoticed from Ferb. But one look at the clock told him that it was also time to go home. He thanked all gentlemanly to Vanessa for a great evening and took course of Isabella and Phineas. Ferb made it clear that it is time to go and the three left the club and drove home.

Arriving at the Flynn-Fletcher household Ferb went to bed and Phineas decided yet to bring Isabella home.

"Tonight I had a lot of fun!" said Phineas.

"Yes me too. We should do something like this more often!"

"Yes, yes we should" replied Phineas.

"Good night, Phin!"

"Good night, Izzy. See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, of course!"

**Phineas POV**

I slowly went home. I was nor in short Ferb's room (Candice's old room) to see if he was still awake. He was and so I decided to talk to him.

"Bro, that was a great evening, I'm sometimes assume, as I know you, That you left us extra alone!" Thank you for that. "

"You're welcome. So we did it?" asked the green head.

"It has been great, we had a lot of fun. I also believe that she has been flirting with me. Well, and I said something like enjoying the time with the most incredible woman on earth."

Ferb looked not bad after his step-brother told him that.

"Oh, because of this you two have become so red."

"You .. You've seen this? "

"Of course you do know how observant I am!"replied Ferb.

Phineas chuckled. "I should have known."

"So how will you go next?

"I have not the slightest idea what to do now. She seemed to have liked the evening, the fact-that we were alone.Let me sleep on it! "

"Goodnight Ferb"

Ferb nodded good night. Phineas went into his bedroom, changed clothes and lay down in bed. He could not fall asleep so quickly and it was not because he had not seen the end of the film. His idea circled around just a thing, a person .Isabella Gracia Shapiro!  
He just liked everything about her. Her smile, her beauty, her essence. Isabella is his definition of a dream woman. The thought she might like or even love him even provoked a warm fuzzy feeling of joy .He knew he loved her for a long time. He only don't knew exactly when it's has started. Perhaps, and this must be it, he loved her always.

A glance at the alarm clock told him it's already 2 o'clock in the night when he finally fell asleep.

**The next Morning ..  
**

Isabella was already awake and dialed the number of her closest friend, Gretchen.

**Isabella's POV  
**

"Good morning, Isabella!"

"Good morning, Gretchen"

"So how was your night with the Flynn-Fletcher brothers? Did you have fun? Did you finally, after long years, confessed your love to him ?" Gretchen asked excitedly though she would answer the last Question by herself.

"Wow Gretchen, you're talking mood this morning!" smiled Isabella.

"Come on tell!"

"At first, he called me and asked if I could come to him earlier because they wanted to watch a movie. Na unfortunately we could not look to the end because the DVD had total scratch."

"What is it you've looked at?" asked Gretchen.

"50 First Dates!"

"Oh my Gosh that was a hint of his hand or his finger had Ferb in the game?"

"I can not say. Anyway, he had watched me several times during the movie!"

After that we were eating pizza and since he had watched me again and every time I have seen this he looked away quickly. "

"Izzy, I think he likes you!"

"Just wait, the best was, we were in the club alone. Ferb disappeared which we saw later that he was with Vanessa. Phineas and I have danced together, laughed and talked and then he has been said to me that I'm the most incredible woman on earth am. All evening we have been flirting with each other. After we drove back home I was nor up to my front door lacked! "

"Let me guess, you have not confessed to him your love?

"Uh .. yes!"

"Oh, Izzy!"

"Something tells me that will anything happens soon!"

"yes then look. I'll keep my fingers crossed!"

"Thanks, that's nice of you Gretchen!"

"Ok see you then!"

"Okay"

The phone call ended after a few minutes came the next call. A view of the Id told Isabella that was Phineas.

Oh it is Phineas.. it's Phineas. Isabella calm down.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doing? Could you sleep the night well?"

"Good Morning, Izzy. Yes, I slept well. Why do you ask?"

"Because yesterday we have not seen the end of the film!"

"Ah yes I remember. No, that was then not a problem!"

"You wonder why I doubt to call you so early. I ... I wanted to ask you, since yesterday evening was great, though you had probably relish and time again this evening to do something with me?"

Isabella could not believe her ears. Phineas Flynn wanted to go out with her?

"Last night sure was great. What have you and Ferb planned for?

Just to avoid misunderstandings, Isabella decided to ask.

"Oh no, this time without Ferb if you would like.

Omg. He wanted to be alone with me! He wants to spend an evening alone with me!

"I'd loved to!"

"Yes? This is great! Ok I'll pick you up then by 7 o'clock."

"Yes, that's good. See you then!"

"Yeah see you, Izzy!"

Calm down Isabella you only might have a date with Phineas Flynn. A very handsome young man in your whole life you're already in love with.

The whole day was spent Isabella trekking to Phineas-land and make talk with her best friend, Gretchen.  
Isabella went to the closet again to seek for something end result was a white summer dress that ended at her knees. For this purpose her pink ballerinas and her sunglasses on her head.

Shortly before 7 o'clock Phineas appeared in front of the Gracia-Shapiro house.  
He rang the door Bell and a little later Vivian Shapiro Gracia opened them.

"Oh my goodness, Phineas! You become so large and so. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Is Isabella there?"

"Yes, of course, wait, please, she would come down every moment!"

"I'm coming!" shouted a voice from above.

Isabella came down the stairs in her beautiful white summer dress that flattered her figure. Phineas had hard to try not to fall upon Isabella. In his eyes what he saw was not a woman but a goddess.

"Hey Phineas whatcha doing?" asked Isabella in a flirtatious tone.

Vivian had to resist her smile. She knew only too well what her daughter felt for this young and handsome man. She was overjoyed for her daughter , that he finally seemed to notice her.

Phineas smiled at her catch phrase. He had to admit that he loved it when she said it.

"Not much. I'll get straight from the most magical woman for our date."

"Aww. That's nice!"

Both of Isabella's mother goodbye and set off on the. Phineas again had his car there. He opened all the doors on the carriage like gentelman and had Isabella sitting down.

"So Phin. What we have plans for tonight?"

"You'll see, Izzy!"

He started the car and drove off.  
They did not until they arrived at the first place. The beach.  
On the promenade was a carnival. Isabella had completely forgotten that this weekend was a carnival. They looked at all the artists and the rides. After a while both got something denials, and they decided to eat hot dogs.  
Isabella had just wanted to pick out her port Monae as Phineas make her understand that he wanted to pay the food .

He's such a gentleman ... thought Isabella.

"Hmm, that is delicious!" said Phineas.

"Yes you're right, but ..."

"What's going on Izzy so you have your's barely touched?

"It's OK, I'm just only not really hungry anymore. Do you know the feeling although you have been eating a little bit and you're fed yet?

"Have butterflies in your stomach well?" The redhead chuckled.

Both blushed at this statement.

"That's you wish!" Isabella replied.

But it was true. Because of Butterflys in her stomach., she felt not hungry anymore.  
The sun went down slowly on the horizon and night fell. Their faces and they drove slowly returned to normal with the Ferris wheel.  
The full moon shone in all its splendor. The evening is very nice for talked about everything (well almost everything, think you know what I mean ^ ^). The two laughed a lot together, the harmony between Phineas and Isabella was unusually good. It must not be further mentioned that they also flirted with each other all the time.

**Isabella****'s ****POV**

I can hardly believe it. This evening is so beautiful and so romantic. Now we even sit together on the big wheel. I need to know the odb is a dream or not. I have to pinch myself. Ahh that hurts. Ok I'm awake this is no dream.  
He is so ... wow and should I... should I confess my love for him or is it still too early?

**No one****'s ****POV**

After they got out of the Ferris wheel, which phineas helped isabella when he offered her his hand. He found a gripper arm machines.

"Hey Izzy. What do you want?" Phineas asked.

"Oh look there's a plush platypus. He looks just like Perry!"

"OK once a plush platypus. Coming right up."

He has thrown the coin and the unit started. A few clever handles to the right and then left and now he had the plush platypus.

"Here Izzy. This is for you!" said Phineas shyly.

"Thank you, Phin ,this really cute!"

"So wanna go for a walk?"

"Yes please"

Both made their way directional beach. At this time there was not much going on. they walked slowly side by side and they said not much this time .They simply enjoyed the roaring sea and each other.

he two lovers (though none know the apart) were observed, and see the moon.

**Phineas****POV**

She is so beautiful. I have an urgent require to kiss her.  
What if she does not feel the same as I and our friends in chat breaks. But I have the feeling that she have fun and Enjoy this evening too.

**No one****'s ****POV**

Isabella looked up at him and noticed he was thought to resist.  
"What's going on, Phin?"

"Oh, nothing special!" while he scratched his ear.

Isabella knew that he lied because that was his habit.

"Um, did you Phineas scratched behind your ear again. Come tell me what's going on already!"

"No I will not tell!"  
Isabella wanted to know what caused it has meant so she thought her way. But then she had an idea ...

"Oh, Phineas, tell me are you ticklish? she asked innocently.

"Not particularly. Why?"

But before he realized what she had asked him was it already too late. They overpowered him and tickled him through.  
"Hahaha Izzy hahah haha why?"  
"Nothing against you but I want to know what Phineas were you thinking!" she said as she tickled him further.  
"Hahah no hahah haha I haha can not."

Phineas was stronger so he overcame this time Isabella , and rolled over. Now he was at the start and tickled her.

"You started it" that's just my revenge.  
They rubbed the fine sand from their clothes and sat down.

"Tell, Isabella. Did you have fun tonight?" asked phineas very nervous.

"Oh yes I had in any case. Thank you!" Isabella smiled back.

"Listen, I want you to know just let the matter is as you can tell me everything I am entrusting you Izzy!"

Phineas smiled at the thought that she is his Izzy.  
He saw her. Saw how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. She was no longer the sweet little girl from before. She is now a stunning young woman.

"Isabella?"

"Yes, Phineas!"

"I'll tell you what I've been thinking. I've been thinking about how beautiful you've become. Not even the moon could compete in all its glory with you and I want to tell you that I'm in love has been a while in you! Hope that's not too bad for you, and thereby break our friendship. You are very important to me. "Phineas confessed.

Did he just say something of which I dream every night since I know him? .. Thought Isabella.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you say something to me at last? Phineas I love you for years and I've never loved someone else other than you." Isabella confessed.

"You love me and have been for years? But why have you never said anything or given me a hint?"

"I gave you a pile of hints. I wanted always with you to the movies alone .. and you asked Ferb if he comes along. I sung you a Song in Paris and you were so busy fix the airplane.  
Something like that. "

"I was so can you forgive me?" Phineas asked.

"Yes I can, and you know why? Because I love you!"

"I love you too."

They were holding hands and came closer, closer, and then they shared their first (well second matrimonial but both don't know more yet) kiss.  
It was magical. Both felt this tingling throughout the body.  
After the kiss ended Phineas asked, "So you want to be my girlfriend Isabella?"

"Yes, yes I want" Isabella replied with a giggle.

"And , Izzy . You don't need to pinch yourself ,because it's not a dream." chuckled Phineas.

Both thought...I can't believe it she/he is now mine.


End file.
